The Unknown
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: Mako was certain he was on the right side - until he met her. Equalist!Mako AU. Makorra.
1. Prologue

**Alrighty, there's a long AN coming up, so I'm sorry. If you really hate reading long, boring AN's, then you may skip down to the story. Some of it's important, but you'll live without it. :P**

**So I'm going to start with what gave me this idea. _Before _I started watching this show, I watched a Youtube video called _Makorra and Zutara:Parachute_ by XxXxLoVeIsWaRxXxX (excellent video; I suggest you watch it!) and for some reason, it seemed like the guy (who I later found out was _Mako_) was on the bad side (the Equalists, which I also didn't know until I watched the show) and Korra pretended to be on the bad side to spy on them. Don't ask. Please. I really don't know why I thought that. But when I watched the actual show, I realised that my theory/hypothesis/assumption/whatever-you-call-it was wrong. FANFIC TIME! XD Well, I decided to switch some things up a bit, so here we go! Equalist!Mako spying on Korra! :) Another thanks is to _paper walls _for her amazing Equalist!Mako fanfic (_Tinted Green_ - I suggest you read it), which inspired me to write my stupid ****theory/hypothesis/assumption/whatever-you-call-it. :P**  


******Enjoy!  
**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Legend of Korra_. I also do not own __****Makorra and Zutara:Parachute** or **_Tinted Green_**, which I would once again like to thank.

* * *

The young boy sat at the edge of the street, crying. There was a gash on his arm that he desperately tried to put pressure upon, but the pain was too great. He _had _to survive. His brother needed him. The young boy sobbed at the memory that his parents were _dead_. Mugged by a firebender.

It made him ashamed that they shared the same power. Yet, as he saw his parents get cut down those few hours ago, he had felt hopeless. He felt powerless.

His bending had failed him when he needed it most.

The young boy weeped into his father's scarf as he tried to ignore the pain. He knew that it was very serious but he tried to be strong.

For his brother.

He shut his eyes tightly, breathing in and out. All he could see was the firebender strike his parents down, then strike _him_ with a knife. He had tried to kill a poor helpless boy.

When the tears had subsided, the boy carefully got up. The blood dripped to the floor in a puddle. He walked on, calling for help.

A man in a mysterious mask came up to him. "What happened?" the man asked in a gruff, but gentle, voice.

The boy took a deep breath once again. "My parents were killed by a firebender. The same man did this to me," he said, tears pooling at his eyes.

The man put his head down slightly. "I'm sorry. I have too lost loved ones," he said sadly. "But it is okay to cry," he continued, lifting the boy's chin up softly.

The boy then burst into tears, hugging the man tightly. The man returned the hug, and the boy swore he heard the man sniffle.

"What's your name?"

"Mako, sir."

"Well Mako, come on. Let me take care of that cut for you."

Mako nodded, smiling the slightest bit. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, just call me Amon."

Amon placed his hand on the back of Mako, leading him to his house. Pointing, he said, "My house is just down that street. Can you walk that far?"

Mako nodded, clutching his arm some more. He buried his face slightly in his scarf, continuing to walk the direction the man pointed. Amon looked down at him, and Mako swore he saw the hint of a reassuring smile behind that mask.

Once they had reached the house, Amon had made Mako sit on the couch while he got some supplies. He also gave him and old rag so he could prevent getting blood on the couch. The boy only happily obliged.

Once they had cleaned and bandaged the big gash, Amon had leaded Mako to a small room.

"You can stay here for a night," the man told him.

"M- my br- brother," he stuttered guiltily, not wanting to turn down the kind man's offer.

"You have a brother?" he asked.

Mako nodded. "I'm the only one he has left," he sobbed.

"Now don't worry," Amon told him kindly. "Where would your brother be right now?"

Mako had told him, and when he done so, the man disappeared for a little bit. While waiting for him to come back, he layed back down on the bed, closing his eyes. He tried to stay awake, but he was just so _tired_. It was already late when his parents were taking him home, but that had been _hours_ago. It was probably near morning now. He let the darkness take over him.

He had awoken to the sound of the door open, and a familiar sobbing. He looked up to see his young brother.

"Bo?"

Amon looked up at Mako. "I told him most of what you told me, as gentle as I could."

Mako gave a hint of a smile as he hugged Bolin. "Thank you."

He simply just gave a slight nod. "Now get some rest. We can talk in the morning."

Mako smiled, leading his brother to the bed.

* * *

The next morning he awoke to the chirping birds. He felt happy for a slight minute, then he remembered what happened.

His parents were dead.

He quietly walked out of the room. He walked down the narrow hallway to the room where his wound was treated before.

"Mako!" came an excited yell from Bolin. Mako blinked.

"Morning..." he said slowly and casually.

Amon popped up. "Afternoon actually; you've been asleep for nearly two days."

Bolin came up and hugged him. His face was red, no doubt from crying. He hugged his little brother back.

"Hungry?" Amon asked.

He nodded slowly and turned to his brother, slightly pushing him off. Bolin pulled away from the hug.

The man signaled Mako to follow him to the other room. He obliged.

It was a very simple room. It was a delicate beige color, with a single table and a few chair. On the table, there was a plate of food.

"Come and eat!"

Mako nodded and sat. He started eating silently, looking at the man. "You're so kind," he started shyly. "Thank you for helping us."

He chuckled softly. "You can stop thanking me. I have absolutely no regret for helping you."

"Why _are _you?" he asked. "I'm sorry, but I passed many people on the streets and all of them looked at me like I did something bad."

"You didn't do anything bad. They just aren't used to seeing a child without an adult. But I have been in a situation where I had lost _my _family. After those years, I swore I would help those in need."

Mako smiled again. The man brought him hope. "I wish I could do justice for the man who killed my parents," he mumbled softly.

He chuckled again. "Violence at such a young age... Tut tut," he gave a humorous smile, "you said he was a firebender?"

"Yes."

"Then there is a way to make sure he suffers _without _violence," he said.

Mako's eyes widened. "How?"

"I have learned to take one's bending away."

His eyes grew, impossibly, even larger. "That's-" he started excitedly, then stopped. "Can you take my bending away?" he asked quietly, almost ashamed.

He stiffened. "You have bending?" Amon said in a crackly voice.

"Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I don't want it anymore, though. I can't stand having something in common with a murderer. Please take it."

The man put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I believe you can use your bending for good," he said reassuringly.

"How? Fire is destructive!"

"It may be, but it is also a tool. I'm going to tell you something that you can _never _tell anyone else. Can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Mako nodded furiously.

"You see, I'm a waterbender. As a child, my father made me and my brother use our bending for evil. But using it, I have learned to rid others of this horrible power. You can help me."

"How? I'm only a young boy!"

"But you are also so much more. You have shown that you do not want your bending. _That _shows that you would never use it for anything but good deeds."

Mako smiled again. "Thank you, s- Amon." His smile faded. "But I don't think my brother would understand."

"You can help him by helping me. He doesn't quite need to know."

So the two benders talked as the little Bolin sat in the other room, not knowing a clue of what his brother was up to.

* * *

**I know Amon is a little too nice, but I couldn't find that middle ground that would be more _Amon_, but not scaring Mako away. I figured that Amon, or more Noahtok in this, would have a soft spot for kids who lost their family due to bending. I tried to make him stiff and unhappy when Mako revealed his bending, but I'm not sure on how I did with that.  
**

**So? Should I continue? Should I completely abandon this idea? I would really like some insight on this! Please review! Prompts welcomed!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright, here it is! Just as I promised! Well, there are a few things I should clear up. Mako is still a probender, Asami is sort of an Equalist (I'M SORRY! I LOVE HER TOO! it's just that the story kinda needed it; you'll see in a few chapters!), Bolin still has no idea that Mako is an Equalist, and that's about all I can think of right now. ****For those who reviewed: I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for reviewing! You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me! Now onto the story! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own LoK. :(**

* * *

Mako ran after the man in black. The man was tricky. He had already tried to deceive him by taking shortcuts, climbing buildings, leading scorch marks the opposite direction he is going, and so on. Mako was sick of it. He felt himself being lifted a foot off the ground, and onto a motorcycle. The one who pulled him up was obviously a male, from his flat chest and bigger muscles, with an identical outfit as he.

A green Equalist outfit.

The unknown ally nodded at him as he continued to speed through the city. They soon caught up with the firebending terrorist. Mako jumped off of the motorcycle with a somersault once he reached the ground, pulling the electrifying sticks as he stood up. The bender was now cornered by him.

Under the mask of his, he smirked. _'__Another __bender __for __Amon __to __practice __on__,' _he thought.

The bender ran forward, jumping high to clear over the Equalist. But Mako was quick and he flipped up into the air, interrupting the man's jump. Both fell to the ground. The man quickly jumped back to his feet, but Mako was quicker. He lunged forward and hit him in the abdomen with the pole. He was instantly covered in blue, screaming almost in agony. The man continued as he pointed his index finger along with his middle finger at the sky. The electricity left the man. The man shot fire constantly at Mako. He dodged everything that came his way, moving closer each time. He once again lunged at the man and stuck both sticks in the bender's torso.

The body fell limp as Mako released him.

"Good job," the mysterious Equalist said as he jumped off the motorcycle.

"You were there the whole time?" Mako asked angrily, panting as he stood with his hands on his knees.

"Nah," he started casually, "just came from around the corner after dropping you off."

He stood up strait, taking off his mask. "Thanks for that ride," he said, swiping sweat off his forehead.

The Equalist took off his helmet. His face was calm. He had a light skin, but light tan at the same time; brown eyes, and brown hair. "No problem. Name's Lee by the way," he said, extending his hand.

Mako extended his own hand and shook it. "Uh, what a... _original _name," Mako said, sounding sincere, but thinking sarcastic.

Lee snickered softly. "I know it's overused. I'm the Lieutenant's son. You're a good fighter. No wonder you're Amon's favorite," Lee blabbered.

Mako nodded in thanks quickly.

"Wait, you look like that stupid pro bender. Same name, too!" Lee exclaimed.

Mako glared at him. "It _is _me, you idiot!"

His eyes widened. "But that Mako's a _bender_."

"So is _this_ Mako," he said smugly. "But I hate it."

Lee was speechless. "Oh," he said at last, "sorry."

"Let's just get this bender back to headquarters," he stated, poking him a few times with his stick, "before he wakes up and creates more trouble."

He nodded quickly.

After they had miraculously fit the three of them on the motorcycle, they headed back.

"What's in it for a bender like you?" Lee asked as they rode on the motorcycle.

"Justice," he replied simply, tugging on the handle to make the vehicle go faster.

* * *

Mako sat in a large room. His elbow rested on the armrest beside him with his head laid on his hand, his boredom easy to spot. He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.

After they had placed the firebender in a cell, Amon called him in. But as usual, the older man was busy, leaving Mako plenty of time to think.

Much had changed since he joined Amon. He and Bolin had left the kind man's care, not wishing to be a burden, to the cruel life on the streets of Republic City. He stayed with Amon's Equalist force, receiving some help from his new family during the tough times. He had made it his top obligation to bring every firebender to justice, but none had been his parents' murderer.

Then one day Bolin came home with the offer of becoming a Pro Bender.

Mako had pushed away the opportunity immediately, but Amon had convinced him that he should join. Reluctantly, he finally agreed to be the Fire Ferret's firebender. Life from there went a little better. He finally had a cheap place to live, Amon's gift had started to become more public, he had continued his work as an Equalist, and Bolin still never figured out what he was up to. The only thing that had made him look down since was Amon. He had moved from his nice gentle, caring self to something he couldn't exactly explain. Bitter? Depressed? Mako knew almost nothing of what happened, only that Councilman Tarrlok was involved. Mako had no idea was a city councilman could do to emotionally hurt Amon, but it had to be big.

"Mako," came the stern voice of Amon. Mako looked up, fixing his position. "You received my invitation."

"Yes, sir," he nodded to him.

The masked man walked over and stood in front of Mako. "Good job on the new capture."

"Lee helped," Mako nodded, but cringing in his mind. Amon's voice never released emotion anymore, unless it was anger or hate.

"Which one? There's so many of them now, I can never keep track."

Mako let out a half hearted laugh. "You got that right," he muttered.

"You have a game tonight."

"Yes, sir," he replied.

"You do not seem happy."

He gritted his teeth. "It's just another reminder of my bending." His hands clenched into fists.

Amon chuckled, but once more filled with hate and anger. "All in good time, good soldier."

Mako sighed. "You promised you would cleanse me of this impurity when there is no more use for my bending. When will that be?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh, soon I promise," Amon smirked, "I have a special assignment for you."

Mako stood up. "What is it?"

"Patients... I haven't quite perfected the plan yet, by I assure you that it'll win us equality once and for all."

Mako's eyes widened. "It would be my honor, sir, to take this mission, whatever it may be," he said, bowing his head slightly.

"It means so much to me for you to say that," Amon said. This time, Mako sensed something different in his voice.

Something good.

He smiled.

"You are dismissed now."

"Thank you, sir," he nodded.

* * *

The first thing Mako did when he walked into his house was collapse on the couch.

"Hey bro," Bolin said, walking into the room. "Tough day so far?"

He looked over at his younger brother, then back at the ceiling. "Yeah, the gang had me run a bunch of errands this morning for the extra money we were talking about."

Bolin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What gang?"

"The Triple Threat Triads, of course," he lied.

"Really?" his brother said accusingly, "'Cause I was just there to see you, and guess what? Shady Shin said he hasn't seen you in _months__._"

His breathing stopped momentarily. "Well, I haven't seen him in a while either! Just because I work for the Triads doesn't mean I see everyone regularly!" He tried his best, but he was losing this battle.

"Stop lying, bro. _No __one_ has seen you for several months. You're dead to them."

There it was. _'__Now __what__?' _he groaned to himself.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't been working for the Triads!" he yelled, sitting up.

"Why are you working anyways? We already went over how we don't need that extra money! We're fine like this!"

"Fine! I've been seeing a girl!" he lied again. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. He _had _been hanging out with Asami Sato quite a bit recently, but they weren't dating or anything. Just friends, as much as he hated to admit it.

Bolin smiled. "Ah ha! I knew something was up! Pabu, we were right!" Bolin continued to celebrate excitedly with the fire ferret, making Mako have a face palm reaction. Bolin sat down in front of him, with both his arms leaning against the table with his head sitting upon them. "So... who's the lucky girl?" he smiled, lifting his eyebrows.

Mako rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I didn't tell you!"

"Aww, Maakkoooo," he whined, "it was just getting fun!"

He stood up, rolling his eyes again. "I'm going to take a nap before the match."

"Sweet dreams, lover boy!" Bolin said smugly.

Mako groaned as he crashed into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, bro," his younger brother shook him awake, "we got a match to win!"

Mako groaned as he sat up. "I still don't get why you dragged me into probending."

"Aw, come on, Mako! You love it!"

He groaned once more before rolling out of bed and quickly getting ready.

When they got to the arena, they had changed and did a quick practice with the waterbender in their group, Hasook. They finished practice a good twenty minutes before the match.

"Gotta pee, bro! See you on the ring!" Bolin yelled quickly.

Mako sighed, rolling his eyes. He turned to Hasook. "More practice?"

The waterbender shrugged, getting some water ready. Mako threw a fire punch towards his feet, seeing his reflexes. He jumped, yelping, "What the hell was that for, man?"

Mako scowled, not answering. He threw some more, aiming at different places. Hasook managed to block each one, sending a glare at the firebender each time.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

"What's wrong with _me_?" he replied, raising his voice, "You're the one who needs help!"

Hasook threw his water strait at Mako's chest, knocking him back. The firebender growled, hitting him with a wall of fire.

"Aye! You guys have a match in just five minutes!"

They both looked up and around to see Toza glaring at them. They muttered quick and meaningless apologies to the old man and headed to where they would play. Mako finally got to the balcony to see Bolin flirting with a watertribe girl.

_'__Just __another __stupid __fangirl__,'_ he thought while opening his locker. "Psst, Bolin," he whispered loudly.

Bolin looked over from the girl, "Ya?"

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here!" he scolded.

Bolin looked at him sadly. "Aw, come on, Mako! Alright look, I kinda promised her she could stay. But man, I got a good feeling; there's something special about her. I know it!" he protested. He turned back to the fangirl. Putting his hand on her back, he guided her towards Mako. "Come here. I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

The girl smiled excitedly. "Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio!"

He ignored the her. "Come on Bolin, we're up."

"Or I could meet him later," he heard her mutter as he walked away.

He heard the distant flirting and giggles, along with a good luck as he entered the ring to the big match.

The match was over. They had won, but barely. "You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!" he yelled.

"We won, didn't we?" Hasook replied rudely.

"Barely!"

"Get off my case, pal," he said, walking away as he threw his helmet.

"Useless..." Mako muttered, looking up to see the watertribe girl _still _there.

She smiled some more. "You guys were incredible out there! Especially you Mr. Hat Trick!"

He sneered at the nickname. "Oh you're still here?"

She dropped her arms. "Oh, you're still a jerk?" Bolin laughed slightly. She turned back to the nicer brother. "Anyway... I've been emersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! think you could show me a few tricks?"

She was a bender. Great.

Bolin smiled. "Absolutely!" he replied, stretching out the word.

Just what they needed. A bender. "Right now? Come on, Bolin."

"Just ignore him." Mako scowled again. "Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending. But we'll figure it out!"

Mako was just about face palm when Korra answered, "Won't be a problem! I'm actually ab earthbender."

_'__Always __the __element __of __surprise__.'_

Bolin paused, then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! No, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause yeah, you know I was just figuring with your watertribe getup that you are a watertribe gal."

"Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender," she said coolly. He froze. _It __couldn__'__t __be__. _"And a firebender.

Bolin paused again. "Mmm, mhm. I'm very confused right now."

Mako finally spoke up. "You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot."

"Both. Are. True." she said smugly.

He turned around to face her. Bolin stared at the so-called _Avatar_. "No. Way." he said, widening his eyes. He pointed at her, facing Mako. He then whispered, "The. _Avatar_!"

* * *

**So how is it? Review and tell me!**

**Now I'm about to do something _very _naughty! I _hate _when people do these things, and I never thought of myself to do this, but I'm lacking reviews. Sort of. I just love reviews! So let's say that I won't update until I have at least 20 reviews. *cringes* I'm sorry I must do this! I just don't feel the love. :( Actually, I think I'm just a attention fanatic in fanfiction since I don't get any attention in the real world... So review? Pretty please?**

* * *

**EDIT 7/21/12: I'm sorry about the whole review thing! I don't know what I was thinking! Well, I wasn't really thinking... You see, I kinda updated in the middle of the night and I've also been having some family issues. Reviews are what keep me going, and I've been lacking them in all my stories. :\ I've always hated stories which do that (which I believe I made clear with the cringing) but I've noticed it works. I need the love right now more than ever. So I hope you forgive me! Please? I shall never do a sinful thing such as that ever again! I love you all no matter what!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello all you darling readers! :) A new chapter is up! Sorry you had to wait so long, but I've been pretty busy and stuff! I plan to update every Friday though. Anyways, I'm not sure if I told you last chapter, but Asami is an Equalist. Sort of. She just knows her dad is an Equalist and she is too. She knows some chi-blocker stuff, but she doesn't wear the suit and stuff. Yes, there will be some Masami in this story, but it's mostly to set things right between the two of them. I hated how Mako broke her heart! There will also be some major Korrasami friendship later on. :) Well, thank you all for reviewing! I have 27 reviews at the moment! Woohoo! 21 reviews for 1 chapter! :D I think that's my new record! Onto the story!**

**Wait, I lied... DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Legend of Korra. :( _Now_: Onto the story! For real this time.**

* * *

Korra didn't know what to think of Mako. He was a jerk, of course; but there was something else to him. He was _definitely _a great probender, and good looking too. She couldn't help but feel little butterflies every time she talked to the guy. She sighed as she laid down on her bed. He _complimented _her when she helped them win the match. Once again, the butterflies fluttered around.

_'__Stop __it__, __butterflies__!'_ she scolded to herself, _'__Why __did __I __have __to __fall __for __the __biggest __jerk __Republic __City __has __ever __known__?'_

She sighed again. She just couldn't get him out of her head. She threw the covers off of her body and stood up, running to the window. She leaned against it, playing with the windowsill for the time being. She smiled. Republic City sure was a beautiful sight at night. And the way it made the water shimmer and glow... It just made her want to jump in it and scream with joy. She giggled at herself for being so childish. Looking back towards the city, her smile grew wider. The probending arena was the brightest building she could see; and possibly the most beautiful. All she knew was that the sight put a certain City Boy in the back of her mind. She did not know how long she had been standing there, nor did she care. Thoughts and memories of the past few days danced around her mind freely.

_Bolin __had __been __teaching __her __some __tricks __of __probending__, __just __as __he __promised__. "__Alright__!" __he __said __to __her__, "__Let__'__s __see __what __you __got__!" __She __got __in __her __earth bending __position __before __throwing __two __punches __at __the __air __in __front __of __her__. __Two __discs __flew __across __the __room __and __hit __the __net__. __She __smiled__, __hoping __to __impress __the __boys__. __One __smiled __while __the __other __remained __emotionless__. "__That __was __great__! __Good __power__!" __Bolin __had __told __her __excitedly__, "__But __in __a __real __match__, __you__'__d __be __a __sitting __turtle __duck__. __Not __so __upright __and __flat-__footed__! __Stay __light __on __your __toes__, __right __up __into __the __moment__; __when __you __need __to __dig __in __and __strike__. __Then__..." __he __instructed __as __he __did __it __himself__. __He __threw __his __own __two __punches __quickly __and __the __two __discs __hit __the __net __square __in __the __middle__, __making __a __faint__ "__pop __pop__" __noise __as __he __did __so__._

_Korra __nodded__, __resuming __her __position __a __little __more __relaxed__. "__Okay__, __let __me __try __it __again__," __she __said __determinedly__. __She __played __around __with __her __position__, __jumping __around__. __She __copied __the __younger __man__'__s __combo__, __resulting __in __the __same __score__._

_"__Wow__!" __he __exclaimed __excitedly __once __more __as __the __discs __hit __the __net__. "__Nice __adjustment__! __You__'__re __a __natural __at __this__!" __She __smiled __proudly __at __herself__._

_"__Not __bad__," __came __Mako__'__s __voice __not __too __long __after__._

_She __had __almost __forgotten __about __him__. _Almost_. __It __was __quite __hard __to __forget __a __jerk __like __him__. "__What__'__s __it __take __to __impress __this __guy__?" __she __asked__._

_"__What__? __I __said __not __bad__!" __he __protested__. __She __wasn__'__t __convinced__. __He __shook __his __head __and __stood __up __strait__. "__You __know __what__, __it__'__s __getting __late__. __I __think __I__'__m __gonna __turn __in__. __You __kids __have __fun__." __He __almost __walked __past __her__, __but __he __stopped __at __the __last __moment__. "__Nice __to __meet __you__, '_Avatar _Korra__.'"_

_Her __heart __skipped __a __beat __when __he __acknowledged __that __she __was __the __Avatar__. __But __she __did __not __let __her __weakness __show__. __She __sagged __her __arms__, __dragging __her __body __slightly __down__. "__Yeah__. __Been __a _real _pleasure__," __she __said __sarcastically__, __rolling __her __eyes__._

_"__See __you __upstairs__, __bro__," __he __waved __his __brother __goodbye__._

_That __was __when __she __figured __out __the __brothers __lived __in __the __arena__._

She didn't know why Mako made her feel that way. He was the biggest jerk she had ever met, let alone how arrogant he was. And she just _had _to permanently join the Fire Ferrets. That didn't make the situation any better. She sighed for the last time that night before going back to the comforts of her bed.

* * *

Mako woke up in the middle of the night to someone knocking frantically at the door. He got out of bed groggily. He walked towards the door, holding onto the wall for balance. He stumbled to find the doorknob in the darkness, turning it slowly when he finally found it.

"Wazzit?" he asked tiredly, eyes half open.

"Sorry to bother you so late- or rather so _early_- but Amon requests your presence," a girl's voice said. He was wide awake as soon as he heard the voice.

"Asami!" he yelled in a hushed whisper, "what the hell are you doing here!"

"I just told you!" she replied in annoyance. "Amon wants to see you. Now."

"That's not what I meant! What if my brother saw you?"

"Don't worry, Ma-" she stopped, her mouth still agape. He turned around slowly. Bolin stood there smiling bemusedly.

"Is that your _girlfriend_?" he asked, pointing at Asami. She tilted her head, obviously holding back laughter.

"What? No!" Mako yelled frantically. _'__This __just _had _to __happen__,' _he thought. He would never hear the end of it from either of them.

Asami smiled. Then she hooked her hand in Mako's arm, stepping through the door. "Don't lie to your brother, honey!" She smiled at him. It was nearly a devil's smile. He stood stiffly, not quite sure how to react.

"What are you doing?" he asked under his breath so only she could hear.

"Just play along," she clicked through her smile. She looked back at Bolin. "Yes, I _am _his girlfriend."

His brother sat there, staring at the two of them. He extended his hand towards the newcomer, who graciously shook it. "My name is Asami! And you must be Bolin! Mako has told me everything about you!" she said cheerily and high pitched.

He smiled back. "Wow! I knew Mako was good with the girls every now and then, but I never imagined him getting one as pretty as you!"

"I'll consider that a compliment! Now, if you'll excuse us... Time is precious, and time is not on our hands right now. And I believe we have business to take care of," she said, resting her hand on Mako's chest.

"Yes, of course! Go ahead!"

Asami dragged the poor man out the door. "But I haven't gotten dr-" he tried to protest before she shushed him.

"Amon doesn't care. And it's not like you have a _girlfriend _to impress," she mocked.

He sighed, then smiled. An idea formed in his head. "Who said I didn't? You played the part so well back there, how can I be sure it wasn't because you want us to be together so badly?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked in amusement, walking closer to him.

"If you want me to," he replied with a smirk, getting even closer to her.

"Well it looks like you got a girlfriend to impress, after all, " she smiled, shifting her position so that their lips were only centimeters apart before pulling back and walking away.

"I'll give you the treat to drive this once," she said, tossing the keys behind her to him.

Mako just smiled. He got himself a girlfriend.

* * *

"Sir, I was informed you wish to see me." Mako walked into a small room.

"Mako," Amon said, turning around, "sorry to bother at such a horrid time, but I believe this is urgent."

"Of course, sir," he nodded.

"Do you remember that mission I told you I was perfecting?"

"Of course, sir. You said you may rid me of bending once it was completed."

"Well, I have finished perfecting it. And as I said before, you are a vital part of it."

Mako nodded. "I am aware."

"This mission is what you have been training for since you met me," Amon said as walked towards the younger man, "As many know, the Avatar is back in town."

He stiffened. _Korra__._ He hadn't thought of her since he awoke. He was glad he hadn't, but it startled him to hear of her so soon. He nodded slowly.

"I want you to gain her trust."

Mako stood there, gaping at the masked man. "But, sir-"

"No protesting. You _will _befriend the Avatar, you _will _gain her trust, you _will _betray her to me, you _will _do as I say. I know you are perfectly capable of doing this. The hardest part is to get the two if you to meet... But I believe I have a pl-"

"I have already met her," he interrupted quietly, " and she's nothing special."

"Well that make things easier." If there was no mask covering his face, Mako would have seen a warming smile. "But do not underestimate her. And no matter what, do not trust her."

"I understand sir."

* * *

**So how are you liking this chappy? I know it's a bit rushed towards the end, and the whole memory thing was pretty much pointless, and it was a short chappy, but I was so desperate to give something to you lovely reader! Review? *makes puppy dog eyes* Tune in next Friday! Or possibly before, if I love you all enough. ;) *coughreviewscough***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hmmmm... This is a pretty short chapter. :\ Sorry guys! I'm trying to get each chapter 2000 words, but that's failing so far. :P Well, thanks to the rain, you got this chapter on time! I had a pretty big writer's block at the end, but then this thunder storm struck my house and I thought, "_Rain would be nice!_" LOL. I know, so random! But thank you to all of the reviewers: makorra123, Guest, Rya3SaberVltar, Evil-Kitty-Kat-666, MysticWaters45, JMV1997, lum0s-maxi, infamous3, Guest, Guest, Mdotbabe, MakorraAllTheWay, and tkmm15916! **

******Oh, and I need to advertise something... If you love Harry Potter, read the story _My Dear Lily_ by _lum0s-maxi_! I beta that story and I figured I'd mention it to you all. :)**  


******DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Legend of Korra. If I do, then why isn't Mako an Equalist?!**

* * *

It had been exactly one week since Mako had been given the mission of spying on the Avatar. He had done as he was told thus far, befriending the young girl, but he still wasn't the nicest to her. He hated benders. Now he was with the master of _all _bending. Contradicting much?

He walked towards the Air Temple slowly. He was to apologize to Korra about his rude behavior and ask for a new start. And that was what he was going to do. He knew he wouldn't regret it, she seemed like a nice girl behind all the bending. If he could look pass that, he might actually be able to get through the entire mission without bursting. He walked a bit faster to get it over with.

"Oh, he's cute!" he faintly heard a young girl say.

"Korra," he heard a different child's voice say, "is that the handsome firebending boy that drives you _crazy_?"

He chuckled inside. He could imagine that to be true.

He heard the first voice speak again. "Does he drive you crazy in a bad way? Or does he drive you crazy like you _like _him?"

He pretended not to hear that when Korra stomped into the ground, sending the two airbending girls into the air. He pretended as if he didn't see that either. She turned to him, clearing her throat as she said hi.

"Can this be a quick conversation?" he stated quite rudely. He didn't mean for it to sound ignorant, but it just did. He just was used to being rude to benders. It was time to change that. He took in a deep breath. He heard the girls giggle from the background.

"Nice to see you too," she said sarcastically. "Now, what is this _conversation _about?"

"Look," he started, "I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk."

"Yeah," she muttered, rolling her eyes, "_so _sorry."

He put his hands in his pocket. "I _am _sorry. It's just, since our parents died, we've been having a hard time. Bolin wasn't there when it happened, so he knows no better; but I saw the whole thing, and it changed me. Made me bitter."

She put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, then settled to the warmth. "I'm so sorry," she said. "May I ask what happened to your parents?"

He sank his head into his scarf. "They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me."

Her eyes widened, arm dropping from his shoulder. He sighed, buried in memories, which turned into a yelp as the Avatar tackled him in a warm hug. She had thrown her arms around his neck. He stood dumbfounded a moment before he settled in and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. They pulled away simultaneously.

"I forgive you, City Boy." She held her hand out. "Fresh start?"

He shook her hand. "Definitely."

* * *

"How did it go with the Avatar?" Asami asked Mako as he walked into the attic of the area.

"She bought it," he replied.

"What story did you make up this time?"

"I didn't make up a story. I told her about my past."

"Did you add in that you work for her enemy and you hate all benders?" She laughed.

He chuckled. "No!"

She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Standing on her tip-toes slightly, she kissed him on the lips softly. Before Mako had time to react, she pulled away, smirking.

"How did you get into my place anyways?" he asked suspiciously.

"Your brother politely let me in," she said smugly.

Mako let out a quick laugh. "He really needs to stop letting in random people!"

"But I'm not a stranger," she pouted playfully.

"Might as well be," he replied in a jokingly matter, kissing her forehead.

"So how is she?" Asami asked.

"Huh?"

"How is the Avatar? Is she nice?"

Mako cleared his throat. "I suppose so," he said, "She'd be a good friend if she wasn't a bender."

Asami tilted her head. "Do I have any competition?"

He chuckled. "She might have a small crush on me, but I don't return it!"

"Oh, she has a crush on you? How'd you find that out?"

"Two little girls were teasing her about it while I talked to her." He blushed slightly.

Asami let out a warm laugh. "Ah, the good old days of teasing someone about a crush. I used to torturemy friends and give the guy big hints on who likes them," she laughed smugly.

"What's with girls? Guys never dp that!"

"Sure they do! They just do it differently!"

Mako rolled his eyes.

"So can I meet the famous Avatar?" she asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied.

* * *

Korra walked to practice in the soft

She slightly smiled to herself. Mako was being nice to her. She didn't know what to think when Mako first approached her. The kids didn't help much either.

_'__What __if __he __heard __them__?' _She panicked.

But it didn't seem as if he noticed the kids. He would've reacted to making the girls jump ten feet into the air. She felt so many butterflies during the whole talk.

"Ugh!" she screamed at herself. _'__Why __did __he __have __to __be __so __nice__?!'_

Just as she starts to get him out of her head, he squirms back in. She was in a war with herself. Should she be happy or angry?

The drizzle turned into a shower. She quickly bended the water above her to form an umbrella.

"Hey, Korra!" a voice yelled. Mako.

She turned around. "What's up, City Boy?" She smirked, seeing how he was soaking.

He ran up to her, trying to get under the umbrella. She made it smaller so it could only cover her. "Hey!" he protested. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

She laughed, bending it bigger. He smiled, nodding her thanks. "So..." she started. Sparks flew throughout her body.

He put his hands in his pocket. "So..."

"Pro-bending!" she exclaimed, happy to think of a subject. He laughed.

"Pro-bending...?"

"I'm part of the Fire Ferrets now!" She smiled.

"Yes, you are," he told her, amused.

"How is it to be a celebrity?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow. "I would think you'd know, being the Avatar and all."

She sighed. "Well, I was born into that. You weren't born into pro-bending; you have to work to get it."

He shrugged. "I suppose so..." Thunder roared from the sky, causing Korra to jump. Mako raised another eyebrow. "Scared of thunder?" He chuckled.

"Of course not!" she yelled. "Okay... Maybe I am just a _little _bit." She used her fingers to express _little_. He bit down on his lips to keep himself from laughing. An Avatar to be scared of something so petty, like thunder, was quite amusing. She lowered her head in embarrassment. Avatars weren't supposed to get scared of silly things like that. "Don't laugh!" She pouted angrily. "I'm just not used to it! It's different in the South Pole. Our thunder is muffled by all the snow, if the sound comes at all. Here, it's just so...loud!"

He nodded. "You'll get used to it, I suppose."

She stopped right as they got to the arena doors and smiled at him. He stopped beside her, smiling back. "I guess I will."

A small silence went between the two as they stood in front of the arena.

Mako cleared his throat. "We should go inside."

She nodded, letting him walk past her as she followed. She stopped again. "Hey, Cool Guy," she called out. He turned around, slowly walking backwards. "I like you better when you're not a jerk!" She blushed, realizing how flirty it sounded out loud. It didn't sound too bad in her head. But he just smiled, waving her to come in. Smiling, she obeyed.

Liking him might not be as frustrating as she imagined.

* * *

**See? Rain is a life saver! So how did you like Korra being scared of thunder? Or as Korra puts it, how did you like her "not being used" to thunder? Haha! I know Asami is OOC, and maybe Korra is too, but it's all part of the story. :) Except for Korra being OOC... Tell me if she is! Because I don't know!**

**Review! Did I mention my birthday is tomorrow? Well, it's the 5th, but I was born in Europe so it's tomorrow here in the US. :P So leave a review for my birthday? :D The longer, the better! XD  
**

**Until next time, lovely readers!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm late! I had this little virus so I couldn't log into any of my accounts unless I wanted to get hacked... Usually I have my passwords on "remember" so I never need to type them in, but fanfiction was so considerate and decided to log out for me. -_- Well, the little bug is gone now so I was finally able to log in and update. :)  
**

**Anywho, wow! 50 reviews already! :O I think this is my new record! Perfect birthday present. :3 By the way, thanks for the birthday wishes! Congrats to all of you! And thanks! You all have no idea how much this means to me! :D Thanks to Makorra123, Rya3SaberVltar, , JMV1997, GoodForyourSoul, Guest, mali86, SwampTreader, Mdotbabe, and witeczka19 for reviewing the last chapter! I'd also like to thank all followers and favoriters and readers! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Legend of Korra. :(  
**

* * *

"I wish for her to be at the Revelation."

"What?"

Amon looked at Mako. "You will do as I say."

Mako nodded. "Of course, sir." He turned to leave, but he turned back around for a second. "May I ask why?"

"You'll understand soon enough. Just have her there on time."

* * *

He walked towards the pro-bending arena in the rain. He saw the young Avatar with a taunting umbrella above her as she walked in the rain across the street. "Hey, Korra!" he yelled.

She turned around to face him. "What's up, City Boy?"

He ran up to her, trying to get under the umbrella to stop the rain from soaking him even more then he already was. She made it smaller so it could only cover her. "Hey!" he protested. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

She laughed, bending it bigger. He smiled, nodding her thanks. She was a silly girl. "So..." she started.

He put his hands in his pocket. "So..."

"Pro-bending!" she exclaimed, happy to think of a subject. He laughed.

"Pro-bending...?" he asked confusedly as he laughed a bit more.

"I'm part of the Fire Ferrets now!" She smiled. He shook his head in amusement.

"Yes, you are."

"How is it to be a celebrity?" she asked.

He rose an eyebrow. "I would think you'd know, being the Avatar and all."

She sighed. "Well, I was born into that. You weren't born into pro-bending; you have to work to get it."

He shrugged, noticing the difference. He wondered how it was to be born the Avatar. So much responsibly! "I suppose so..." Thunder roared from the sky, causing Korra to jump. Mako raised another eyebrow. "Scared of thunder?" He chuckled.

"Of course not!" she yelled. "Okay... Maybe I am just a little bit." She used her fingers to express little. He bit down on his lips to keep himself from laughing. An Avatar scared of thunder? That's something he hasn't heard before. An Avatar to be scared of something so petty, like thunder, was quite amusing. She lowered her head in embarrassment. "Don't laugh!" He laughed even more as her lower lip curled out in a pout. "I'm just not used to it! It's different in the South Pole. Our thunder is muffled by all the snow, if the sound comes at all. Here, it's just so...loud!"

"You'll get used to it, I suppose." Like he did, when he was all alone (with the exception of his brother).

She stopped right as they got to the arena doors and smiled at him. He stopped beside her, smiling back. "I guess I will."

A small silence went between the two as they stood in front of the arena.

He cleared his throat at the silence. "We should go inside."

She nodded, letting him walk past her as she followed. She stopped again. "Hey, Cool Guy," she called out. He turned around, slowly walking backwards to hear what she had to say. "I like you better when you're not a jerk!" He smiled, blushing a bit, waving her to come in. Smiling, she obeyed.

Hanging out with her might not be as frustrating as he imagined.

"Hey, Avatar!" he called out, almost forgetting something. "I have something that might interest you!"

* * *

"Why did you convince me to do this, again?" she whispered harshly as they quickly put on simple disguises.

He rolled his eyes. "You're the _Avatar_. Isn't this your job?"

Korra sighed as she fumbled with the jacket. "Ugh!" she cried out. Mako looked at her strangely. "My waterbending ghetto is still showing!" she told him, as if it were obvious.

He rolled his eyes again. "Always the drama queen," he muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" He crossed his arms in annoyance.

She lifted a foot up, jumping repeatedly as she slipped her shoe on. "What should we do about it?" she asked him, "We can't just leave it or else they'll know!"

He thought for a moment. Then he took off his scarf, handing it to her. "Here." She stared at the red material with widening eyes, shifting her gaze back to him with her mouth agape. "What? It's not like I cursed it or something!"

"B-but you _never_take your scarf off!"

"Well, I have now, so you might as well take it." He forced the material into her hand. "You better not damage it in any way, shape, or form."

She lifted it to her neck and wrapped it around comfortably. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said as he walked down the street. She ran up to him, linking her arm in the crook of his elbow. "What are you doing?" he whispered harshly to her. He hoped that letting her borrow his scarf didn't give her the wrong idea.

"We'll attract less attention this way," she whispered back in annoyance. They walked a bit farther. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you so attached to this scarf?" she asked softly. He froze. She walked on, to only be pulled back from their connected arms. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"The scarf belonged to my father. You know, before he died."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't real-"

"It's okay."

They walked on, no longer stopping until they reached the door and the man guarding it. "This is a private event," the man said, "no one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh, invitation?" Korra asked, confused.

The guard raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

Mako pulled out the poster. "You mean _this_?" he asked with a smug emotion.

The man took the paper, moving out of the way. "The Revelation is upon us, brother and sister."

They walked into the big crowd of bending-haters, finding a good spot.

"Please welcome your hero, your savior, _AMON_!" the announcer screamed to the crowd. A light appeared on stage as Amon and some Equalitsts rose up onto the stage.

'_I __should __be __up __there__,' _Mako thought angrily, _'__but __I__'__m __stuck __with __the __Avatar__.'_

"My quest for equality began many years ago," Amon started.

Mako yawned. _'__Here __comes __the __Equalist__'__s __pep __talk__.'_

"When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders."

'_Lies__...!' _he thought amusingly to himself. If only they all knew the truth.

The talk went on as he tuned it out. He has heard this speech many times; too many to count. At one point, Korra looked at him, and he looked back. Her eyes were worried, so he looked back Amon and paid a bit more attention. Maybe something new would come.

And so it did.

"As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

They heard boo's all around them. Korra buried herself in his scarf. He felt angry. No one deserved public humiliation like that. Not even the master of all bending.

"And if she were here," he continued, "she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of _every _war, _every _era. But that is about to change." Mako yawned again. The speech was going back to normal. He heard a snippet of Amon's speech again. "...the Avatar has failed humanity." He looked at Korra, seeing her sad expression go to anger, tears forming in her eyes.

After a little bit, glancing at Korra every now and then, he heard her mutter, "That's impossible! There's no way!"

He looked at her sadly. Why did he bring her here? It was only going to cause her pain. But that's what Amon wanted. He wanted the Avatar shocked and scared. Why is he doing this to her? She considered him a _friend_. She was his first real friend lately, not counting Bolin. But another situation popped into his head: Why does he care? He is against her! She's a bender; master of all benders if he needs to mention it. He sighed, giving in. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"Now for a demonstration," Amon announced. No. Not yet. Not until he got her out of there.

Tears continued to pool at her eyes as she went through denial. "No," she said, "If he really can do it, he'll prove it."

And that's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Please welcome Lightning Bolts Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notarial criminals of Republic City."

"Korra, let's get out of here!"

"Just one more minute!" she told him persistently.

"Korra..."

"I _need _to see this."

Mako sighed, entwining their hands together. He pulled her back slightly, taking her back to the door. Her expression quickly turned from annoyed to shocked, allowing him to pull her through the crowd. She stared at their joined hands. "Mako, please," she whispered softly. He stopped and looked at her. She looked so sad, but determined.

"No," he replied simply, once again dragging her. This time she pulled at him, releasing their hands from each other. She ran from him, determined to see the demonstration. "Korra!" he cried out. He caught up to her. "You're leaving me with no choice," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and slightly picked her up, walking towards the door.

"Let go of me!" she cried out softly.

"You need to trust me on this!"

"You're the one who brought me here!"

"That was a mistake!"

"Put. Me. DOWN!"

Somehow, they managed to get all the way to the stairs without getting too many weird looks. She finally managed to kick him, forcing him to drop her. She pushed through the crowd once again, going towards the stage as Mako followed her, annoyed.

He saw Amon and the bender fighting each other furiously. Then Amon took away his bending. "The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

Korra looked back at him in horror, the tears that have been waiting in her eyes for so long finally free, streaming down her face. Looking at her was devastating. He's never seen someone look so venerable in such a long time. She ran up to him, enveloping him in a hug once again as she cried into his shoulder. "You were right," she whispered. He ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly as the other benders on stage were taken care of. He didn't know why he cared for her so much. She was the enemy. It seemed like his mind argued with itself a lot about this topic nowadays. She let go of him, wiping tears from her face. "I'm sorry."

They silently watched as the Equalists took the victims off of the stage.

"There is one more thing I have in store for you tonight," Amon yelled.

"Do you want to-" Mako started.

"I'm staying."

Mako sighed.

"There are benders in this very room." The crowd gasped. Mako and Korra glanced at each other. "One special bender in particular."

Mako's eyes widened. _'__No__...' _he thought, _'__Not __now__!'_

"The Avatar." The crowd gasped once again as a light shone over Korra and Mako.

"How did they-" Korra started. Mako closed his eyes momentarily. What had he gotten them into?

They were surrounded.

* * *

**Bolin wasn't captured here if you were wondering. Well, how did you like it? Tell me by reviewing! And you readers without accounts can review too! Please? :3 I'll still be uploading this Friday, so don't worry about a schedule change! :) Hmmm... What else was I going to say? Oh yeah! How did you like the Makorra moments? And Mako's starting to have feelings for Korra! :D So the plot starts to thicken... Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey! Chapter on time! Yay! :P Thank you to Makorra123, Kou, lum0s-maxi, The Cookie Monsta, Starz246, Guest, Fuschiaphoenix (okay, this review is too awesome not to reply to! Thank you so much for that!), Amber Faith, infamous3, FreeWinds, Greekfire1234, Legomycrunchytoast, Guest, JMV1997, Guest, Rya3SaberVltar, Haven, person wout acc, LlaraTheExplorer, StephDaughterofPoseidon, dontstopbelieving123, MysticWaters4521 for reviewing! I know I say this every chapter (my friend sitting next to me decided to remind me that I do :L), but I feel like I need to! Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Legend of Korra. :(**

* * *

Equalists closed in on the two of them. They glanced at each other worriedly, wondering how they were going to get out of this mess. Korra ran forward quickly and jumped over a couple Equalists, but one flipped, tripping her. Mako roared as his hands shot out fire towards the Equalists.

Why was he doing this?

He could easily do nothing and have the Equalists win, as they would have the Avatar. But he couldn't stand the fact that Korra would hate him. Just the thought broke his heart.

He continued to fight ferociously.

"Mako?" a voice asked tentatively. Lee? Yes, it was.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just play along," he whispered back, "If this fails, we'll still need me to look after the Avatar!"

"Good thinking," he replied. "You filthy bender," he screamed to him dramatically. Mako was tempted to face palm right then and there. "It's time for you to experience the Revelation!" He swung the lightning stick, missing by too much, having Mako throw fire in his direction. "Oi!" he whispered, "Too close!" Mako rolled his eyes.

They went on like that for a bit more. Mako glanced back towards Korra every now and then to make sure she was okay. From what he saw, she managed to recover from the trip before anyone got to her, and now she was currently fighting against a good dozen of Equalists as the onlookers stared at the fight in awe.

He felt guilty. He brought her here, and now he was barely helping her with the mess _he _created. He was an idiot.

He glanced over at Korra again. This time she was avoiding the chi blockers. He saw she was distracted, and quickly grabbed Lee. "Ask Amon what the plan is." Le nodded before running towards Amon as Mako stood there and fought more Equalists.

These ones didn't recognize him.

He fought hard; mostly just defensive- with dodging and blocking- but he went a bit offense too, just to make it look realistic. Soon enough, Lee came back and whispered in his ear. "He says you're doing good. The plan is to let her get away to spread the word of us."

They fought each other, along with all the others. "Why did you attack then?!"

"We're just giving her a scare."

"How was I supposed to know?"

One Equalist hit him with the stick, making him gasp. "Leave him alone! He's one of us!" Lee cried out desperately, making sure only the nearby Equalists heard. They backed off as Mako took off his disguise of a hat. They paused for a second before lowering their weapons. Korra glanced at him in confusion as the ones attacking her stopped as well. He looked back and shrugged.

As they started to back off, Korra yelled, "That's right! Run away you cowards!"

Mako face palmed himself as an Equalist turned around. "We're not cowards," he scowled at her as he ran to her and shocked her with his electrical stick. Blue light glazed her body as she started to fall limp. Mako ran to her and caught her falling body.

"Good job, Mako," the Lieutenant's voice came, "Now let's get her to the tunnels."

He glanced at Amon, who nodded at him. "No."

"No?" the Lieutenant questioned.

"We should be smarter about this! No one knows who we are, so who cares of that petty Revolution party that has kidnapped the Avatar? We need to dispose their hope when she _is _the hope. I can still lead her to a trap at any time!" He was making most of it up has he went. Anything to delay the capture. He needed more time to work out his feelings.

The Lieutenant looked over at stepped foward. "You're right. She's the perfect bender to tell Republic City _exactly _what's coming."

Mako picked up her limp body, putting her across his arms. "I'll pretend I managed to escape with her." The leader nodded and he walked out the place as he walked out with the Avatar unconscious in his arms.

Never in a million years has he imagined caring for the Avatar.

* * *

**This chapter is so shamefully short. *cringes* My friend is over and I kinda forgot about the story. I woke up this morning and thought "CRAP! I need to update!" and I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could. You can thank her for some of the things that happened in this chapter (as in "that's right you cowards!")! Anywho, I know you were all pumped up for a big reveal, but it's not here quite yet! But it will be here soon! Depending on what you define _soon_...  
**

**I have a proposition for you all! If that little review mark says 100 by my next update, that very update will be 5,000 words long. :3 And if it _miraculously_ has the number 150, I will start updating twice a week! So review!**


	7. Author's Note!

**I'm so sorry guys! I've been so busy! My first year of high school has started, and the teachers just ****_love _****to give homework... :( I'll still update, but not as frequently!**

**Please follow my twitter; it'll let you know when I'm working on updates and around when they'll be posted! sunnysmile1324 (there will be a link on my profile for those of you who can't find me for whatever reason).**

**I'm sorry again! :( And no update here, but there will be one soon! :D**


End file.
